The invention is related to a method for the production of structural components from long fiber thermoplastic with integrated continuous fiber reinforcements as well as to an installation for the production of structural components of this kind. Known methods for the production of such structural components in most cases utilise plane continuous fiber reinforcements, e.g., in the form of semi-finished fabric products or with a sandwich structure, which, however, are very limited with respect to possible shaping and applications.
From international patent application publication WO99/52703 a method for the production of structural components is known, in the case of which molten continuous fiber strands are deposited on top of one another, so that they form a coherent load-bearing structure with plane joints and are pressed in a tool together with a forming mass reinforced with long fibers. Also these known processes, however, still manifest essential disadvantages with respect to efficient production, reproducibility and a defined development of an integrated continuous fiber load-bearing structure. In this manner it is not possible to produce a defined, single piece structural component, which can be made in a single press step and which comprises an integrated, precisely defined, optimally positioned and shaped, load-optimised continuous fiber reinforcing structure.
It would therefore be very desirable to overcome the disadvantages and limitations of the known production methods and to create a method for the efficient automatic production of structural components, which overcomes the disadvantages and limitations applicable up until now and to produce single piece components capable of being pressed in a single step and with an integrated, precisely defined, optimally positioned and three-dimensionally shaped reinforcing structure, which corresponds to the loads and forces to be absorbed.